bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mihir Roshan
The Puppeteer or Puppito (Cam, Unofficial.) is a serial killer introduced in Season 11, in the episode The Monster in the Closet. He is projected to be the final serial killer in the series. The Puppeteer's Modus Operandi involves the victim being taxidermied, dressed in old fashioned clothes and trinkets, treated like people who are still alive, and hoisted as a marionette. In the Season 11 finale, the Puppeteer's identity is revealed to be Zack Addy, the former professional forensic anthropologist who worked for the Jeffersonian Institute who was sent to McKinley Psychiatric Hospital for his role in the rampage of another previous serial killer; The Gormogon. Biography * See: Zack Addy The Next in the Last After Booth and Brennan retired from their job, the Puppeteer killed his first victim; a retired high school principal in a National Park named Douglas Burkhart. The Monster in the Closet The dead body of a social worker found in a park reveals clues suggesting that the killer lived with the body for months before dumping it. The body had chipping on the teeth which suggest that they were fed porridge with a spoon by the killer after they were dead. The discovery of a set of remains in Limbo with similar anomalies on the bones as the current victim which was killed six months prior to the current victim's time of death confirms it's a serial killer who uses the corpses as marionettes. Brennan hints that she and the killer are similar in many ways. Brennan blamed herself and Booth for the serial killer's rampage. She remarks that given their track record with catching killers, it would be statistically more likely that if they never quit their jobs, then Allison Monroe would still be alive. At the end of the episode, The Puppeteer is seen elsewhere in a room full of wooden dolls and mannequins hanging like puppets. The killer is on a laptop observing Brennan and Booth through the recorded video from a surveillance camera that was found in the kitchen of the house of one of the suspects. The case still remains unresolved and the serial killer is still at large. The Nightmare in the Nightmare Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela are seen in the Jeffersonian looking at a burning victim. Hodgins notices that the victim is bleeding, but Brennan stated that the dead don't bleed after death. Angela stated to her that "old wounds can cut deep." Brennan looks more closely at the victim, but he suddenly wakes up, alive and in agony. Brennan suddenly wakes up in Booth's car from that nightmare and into reality. They were on their way to a crime scene when Brennan fell asleep for 30 minutes. Brennan stated that she hasn't been sleeping since The Puppeteer missed his interval a few days prior to the current date. Booth tries to reassure Brennan that there was nothing that either of them could have done to stop The Puppeteer, however Brennan tells him that his words are having the opposite intended effect and tells Booth that she will sleep when this serial killer is caught. The dead body of a woman was found dressed like Brennan, leading everyone to believe that she is The Puppeteer's real target. The victim, Melissa Goodman, was found in an old classroom wearing a more contemporary outfit than the previous victim. Brennan claimed that she used to own one that looked just like it before she had recently donated it to the Women's Mission Center (Possibly during the events in The Head in the Abutment.). Booth found a sales tag from the Women's Mission Center, which has proven that the clothes the victim is wearing are Brennan's clothes. They find that the woman was groomed to look like Brennan in other ways then one and the killer even spoon fed the victim one of Brennan's favorite meals; Seitan with Piccata sauce. Hodgins was seen to have been improving on the gradual regeneration of his legs when he mentioned that the killer wiped the shoes of the victim clean before applying mud to them to mislead the team and delay the progress of the investigation. The serial killer is then seen listening to a childhood song; Frère Jacques, while simultaneously working on a puppet. In the background, it is shown that he has a board of dolls with pictures of the whole bones cast to replace the faces. Booth and Brennan then move to interview the latest victim's therapist. Brandon Faulk says that the victim had a nightmare that she was going to die. Brennan inevitably falls asleep from all the nightmares she's been having herself. She is then shown in her office, looking at burning victims files, when Wendell comes in and hands her a cup of coffee and leaves to go back to the bone room. Once he left, the lights shut down and Brennan was left alone. She tries to protect herself with a bottle of hydrochloric acid until she finds the burning victim from her previous nightmare, still alive, walking towards her. She screams, awaking from that nightmare. She wakes up in her office again, with Wendell walking by and coming in to ask what's wrong. He then holds her hand assuring her everything will be alright until Brennan sees that Wendell's hand is burned significantly and he says "If you knew what I knew, you'd be so proud of me." She then awakens from that nightmare into reality. Brennan decides to see the therapist of the victim, despite the fact that she doesn't believe in psychology, which ,as she stated, expresses her desperation to make the nightmares stop. Booth and Aubrey have a lead on a puppeteer. They eventually find the Puppeteer's lair in the guy's basement and they even found that the puppet that the Puppeteer was working on earlier was made to look like Brennan. They bring Graham Reynolds into custody trying to ask him who rents his basement, but he claims to have never known his name or seen his face and remarks that he "shouldn't have" tried to see his face. When he and Aubrey were looking over the evidence they have regarding the victims, suspects, and the Modus Operandi of the killer, Booth then realizes that the therapist could be the killer. Meanwhile, Brennan is seen in a hypnotic state and cooperating with the therapist by telling him what or who she saw in her dreams. Booth barges in and arrests the therapist, but Brennan believed Dr. Faulk to be innocent and barged out of the interrogation room after having a heated argument with Booth. While Booth prepares to interrogate the therapist, Brennan returns to the lab while the rest of the team is out. They were sent a message from "Brennan" telling them to shut down the lab and meet them at the Founding Fathers, but Brennan never sent any such message. She then realizes the true identity of the killer until the killer himself walks in, hangs up the phone call, and captures her. Booth discovered that The Puppeteer abducted Brennan and persuaded Dr. Faulk to give him the notes he took when he was talking with her in his office. The rest of the team joins back together and puts together the clues which could identify who the killer might be. Aubrey found out that the killer was musical and likely born sometime after 1978 in Michigan through a song book, with all the songs left in the mix tapes in order which was published in 1978 in Lansing, Michigan, that his Aunt Donna gave him. Through the killer's analysis of the people he worked with and his obsessive analysis on Brennan, Angela deduced that in terms of mathematical and computational linguistics, that the killer is off the charts. Through the way that the bodies were taxidermied and the bones re-articulated and frequently re-positioned, Cam added that he knows Human Anatomy. Hodgins deduced that the killer knows about Robotics or Applied Engineering through the way the killer made a believable counterfeit message which looked like it came from Brennan. Based on the injuries on Melissa Goodman's skeleton, Wendell deduced that the killer is physically declined since he struggled to abduct his most recent victim. Booth, after reading Brandon Faulk's notes on Brennan's nightmares, found out that she mentioned Wendell during their meeting, but she mentioned that his hands were burned as if they were in some kind of an explosion. Aubrey stated that Wendell couldn't be the killer since his hands was never crippled by an explosion. Hodgins stated that Wendell could be a symbol of the person they are looking for. Booth suddenly realizes who the killer is through the burned hands mentioned in her most recent nightmare and realized that The Puppeteer was someone who used to work at the lab. As Booth leaves, Cam realized what he was thinking and remarks that "it can't be." He then barges into McKinley Psychiatric Hospital and heads into one of the rooms. The Head Nurse runs after Booth to stop him, but stops after Booth turns over a bed cover which was covering a big pile of hard-cover books rather than the person he is looking for. The Head Nurse leaves to call security and Booth stares up at the sky and wonders where The Puppeteer took Brennan, if she was still alive. Brennan then wakes up to a familiar face and voice in an unknown location, the man with all the clues and all the smarts. The serial killer is revealed to be Dr. Zack Addy, Brennan's original assistant. Victims * Douglas Burkhart (Died May 10, 2015) * Allison Monroe (Died November 13, 2015) * Melissa Goodman (Died May 17, 2016) Victims by Proxy * Ray Porter (Framed himself for his death, accessory to murder. Died November 27, 2007) * George Gibbons (Hangs himself. Died May 14, 2016) * Temperance Brennan (Kidnapped, Alive.) Known Associates * George Gibbons (Finds victims for The Puppeteer, Deceased.) * Graham Reynolds (Provided shelter, unknowing.) Trivia * The songs on the mix tapes left by the victims are childhood classics: # Buffalo Gals # Frère Jacques # A-Tisket A-Tasket * The events in The Puppeteer Episodes are reminiscent to some of the events in the Nightmare on Elm Street movie franchise. The victims having nightmares before they are murdered, the killer having burn marks, scars, and wearing gloves (Minus the razors.), even one of Kreuger's victims was controlled as a marionette before his death in the third movie; Dream Warriors implying its relation to The Puppeteer Episodes. Ironically, Booth mentioned Freddy Kreuger in The Monster in the Closet. * Zack is the first main character to return to the show after eight years, the longest interval of time that anyone remained unaccounted for before returning. Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Season 11 characters